


The World We Live In

by doomedLeader



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (More relationships to be added), (more characters to be added) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Bloody, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Rose's POV, Zombie AU, Zombiestuck, not counting the zombies, someone might die, stupid title I know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomedLeader/pseuds/doomedLeader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose witnesses the start of the zombie apocalypse while her and Roxy have to make their way halfway across the country to join their friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World We Live In

**Author's Note:**

> I was actually very dedicated to this so hopefully I can update it well and schools almost over so I just gotta take the exams and boom! Summer break and I can actually have time for things. I finished it and then I had a second thought "Shit what am I going to call this?" And I just threw this one on. If the characters are a little au sorry, I tried to get them as best I could. This is also a short chapter that jumps time a lot, I'm just setting the stage.

"Rose!" Roxy burst into your room.

"What?" You look at your sister from your desk, where you sat your computer.

"You need to see this!" You get up and cautiously follow her out your room, down the hall, and down the stairs into the great room.

"What's going on?" You ask as she leads you to the living room. The TV is on and showing the news station, no ones cup of tea in the house. A reporter, appearing to be inside a barricaded store, informs that something was happening outside. The camera moves to show the viewer a crack in the planks on the windows. About five people were outside moving slowly towards the store. More were on the ground, gathered. The screen then cuts to the news room where the anchor man suggests staying inside and put as much distance from the people, the reporter showed, as possible, they have been proven to be very dangerous. You glance at Roxy, her eyes widened in fear. This wasn't a stupid prank that she would occasionally pull. This was real.

"I was talking with Jane and she said check the news, then she said that her and her family were coming out the met us." She finally says. You think for a minute then look back at her.

"Alright, first things first, we're going to need food." She nods and leaves to the kitchen as you retreat to back upstairs. John and Dave are both on by the time you get to your room. Jade insist which puts your nerves off.

 _This is really happening_. You think to yourself. _This Saturday, I did that homework for nothing. Shame_. You sigh.

 

**_Three Days Pass_ **

It's been three days since you left the isolation of your home in New York. You've locked yourself up in an abandoned motel now. Mother was still out shopping when it happened and to the time you left. Roxy was torn since then, she would call everyday hoping for your mother to answer. Roxy also somehow managed to convince you to say yes at the notion of her bringing her cat. It would be fine at home with the food set out but as long as she's caring the damn thing you could careless.

Surprisingly places still have Wi-Fi so checking in with your friends hasn't been so hard. Though you know things like that and electricity will run out soon you hope it happens after the motorcycle you stole will get you to your friends. Dave and Dirk are meeting Jane and John half way to you and Roxy. The motel you're staying in has a water tank which means you can take showers. You've already taken yours as Roxy is taking hers. The food you brought from home is nearly gone but you ran into some stores empty of the fleshing eating no-longer-people _things_ , and got some food.

Dave informs you him and Dirk are now out of Texas. You close your laptop and go through your belongings. Food, two jackets, helmets, gloves, tape, cat food, a first aid kit, and a cat. Roxy also has a rifle with her as well as things for making fire. You stare at the two bottles of alcohol popping out of Roxy's bag. She promised you she wouldn't drink it and it was to help clean things. You sigh, you know she's not going to ignore it but you just shake it off. 

You hear the shower shut off and wet feet on tile. The room you found had too beds as you sat on one with the cat purring next to you. Roxy opens the bathroom door, her shirt and shorts stuck to her still wet body. She did have pants for the occasion because you warned her it would get cold soon even if it was only July. 

"Were you talking to the boys?" You nod as she sits on the other bed. Her cat notices and gets up to lay by her. He wasn't your cat, Jaspers, he was Roxy's. Your mother never got you another cat after he died but you warned her you weren't ready. 

"The Striders are out of Texas." You announce in a hushed tone. The two of you are starting to get used to whispering in fear the things will hear you.

"'Bout damn time." She smirks and falls back with her cat on her lap. She sighs and turns to look at you. "Nice getting a shower and a bed isn't it? I mean who knows where the hell these beds have been but at least we got 'em" You look down and nod.

"And we barricaded the door with our motorcycle so we don't even have to worry." You join Roxy in laying back and close your eyes. "We need to wash our clothes." You whisper in the silence. 

"Rose, its a fucking zombie apocalypse, we don't need to worry if our clothes are bloody." Roxy glares at you. You were a little concerned about the stains but you mostly said it to push buttons. "Time for sleep." Roxy says as she gets up and crawls underneath the covers. You do the same and face the wall, away from your sister. 

Two hours later you're still awake as you're still staring at the wall. You can hear Roxy's faint snoring. You can also make out a moan outside the window you boarded up. You may be 13 but that's still terrifying. The thought of mom being gone is also scaring you to a point were you refuse to take it. Getting up and leaning over to Roxy, careful on how you wake her. She's still shaky from the whole things and has her guard up. You tap her shoulder blade. She rustles then slowly turns. 

"Rose?" Her eyes barely open.

"R-Roxy can I join you?" You whisper. It was embarrassing asking to sleep with your older sister because you were scared but losing mom was hurting you. This whole series of events hurts you. Roxy takes a second to look at you then pulls the covers back a little. You slip in as Roxy continues to watch you then wraps her arms around you and closes her eyes. It puts a faint smile on your face while you actually doze off with the feeling of someone else with you.

 

 

The morning brings light seeping through the boards nailed on either side of the wall around the window. Roxy is glued to you, still snoring, but louder. You try and pry her arms from around you as careful as you can but she wakes up anyway. She mumbles a few things then lets go of you. You get up right away and pick up the watch you found along the way. It read "8:56", you sigh and glance at Roxy as she drags herself out of the bed. Sitting on your bed you pull your computer up to your lap and turn it on to alert everyone the two of you were heading out. Roxy has a phone she uses but she lost the charger and she wants to save to energy for calling their mother. Mom. You look at her over your screen. She's sitting up and looking down at her screen like every morning after she wakes up. She pulls the phone up...you both wait. Nothing. It falls from her face to her lap. You shut your laptop off quickly and sit next to her. Laying a hand on her shoulder, you say nothing. You see tears fall onto the phone and her lap from her bowed head.

"Once we met up with everyone we'll look for her." You pause, "I promise."

 

_**Two Days Pass** _

Roxy and you sleep as close as possible after that as you both draw near the others. You are now somewhere close on the edge of Indiana, almost Illinois. The first met up is seeming possible now as John and his family are in the same state as Dave. You're still three states away but closer than ever. At the moment you're wide eyed as you stare into a school gym filled with the filthy creatures that somehow were once human. You shake as you try and push off the glass above the gym. Roxy is parked near the entrance of the zombie-free looking school. Walking back to the edge, where a truck was neatly parked next to the building. You jump onto the top and run down to the hood and jump down, being as delicate and careful as possible. You're on the pavement frozen to the sound of dragging footsteps. Heavy breathing and sweat starts to form as you promise yourself you just need to get to Roxy and they can't get you. You back up and spin around in your desired direction. It seemed so far away as you sped towards the bike and your sister. When you finally came around the corner of a bus and into the view of Roxy she stands up from leaning on the bike and smiles then frowns. 

Your worried face illuminates fear as she grips her rifle tighter in her hand and looks beyond you. "What is it Rose?" She whispers once you're close enough to hear.

"It's not as empty as we thought." You simply say, picking up the helmet and setting the two knifes you began to enjoy using, down in your bag. Roxy stares at the thing that was tailing you then jumps on the bike. You plant her helmet on her head in front of you and wrap your arms around her.

That plan was a bust. You needed some more drinking water but you guess you'll have to get it somewhere else.

 

You point to your left on a road and cruise along looking for a building best fit for your needs. Suddenly Roxy skids to a stop. You look in front of you to see a small wire. It went from a fence, that went along the someone's big yard, across the road and to a wall to somewhere. You jump down and pull your helmet off, observing the wire. You followed it along to find a bell. Someone was here. You signal for Roxy to get off the bike and step over the wire that can't be more than two feet off the ground. Roxy takes off her helmet and does the same. You don't hear any moans or anything but the few bugs swarming around. You glance at the houses as you walk further down the street. A curtain moves in one. You stop as well as Roxy. A minute goes by as you both stare intently at the window. You haven't found anyone alive-alive except one old man who approached your sister with sexual intent. Finally you decide to go up to the house. Looking over it in case of trip wires like the one before. Nothing looks very suspicious so you knock on the door lightly. There's silence then soft footsteps getting loader.

The curtain on the door's window moves and you can see a pair of green eyes looking at you. The owner clicks the lock on the door then opens it. She looks your age, nearly your height, dark brown hair, dried blood on her ripped jeans and loose tee shirt. She looks you down then opens her mouth to speak.

"Who are you?" She asks. You don't have a chance to reply because Roxy yells from behind you.

"Rose, incoming." You turn to see one of the _things_ followed loosely by five more. The girl stands in horror as you run to the bike, rip out your two daggers and run full speed at them. You thrust one in it's eyes and run the other over it's stomach then pull them out as it's blood and disgusting guts fall on the ground. You look up at the others and getting in a stance as they growl and drag their bodies towards you. You dominate another spilling blood all over you and in the same motion you bring your knifes across the next ones face. Roxy runs into your vision, kicking one to the ground and beating it with her rifle. The sudden sound of a motor startles you. Your head snaps in the direction of the noise. It's the girl, she's wielding a...chainsaw? She screams as she jumps and slices the last one in half while still in midair. You stare in amazement. She lands almost kneeling, she stands straight and looks at you. Your mouth is wide open while she breathes heavily. Roxy walks up to her after a minute and pats her back. "Nice work!" She smiles.

"So," The girl huffs. "Who _are_ you?"

"I'm Roxy and that's my sis, Rose." Roxy says not missing a beat.

"My name's Kanaya." She revels.   

"That's a...interesting name." Roxy says, her arm still around Kanaya.

"Roxy, Rose," She nods at both of you. "I think we should go inside."

**Author's Note:**

> Again hope I can post more, there isn't going to be anything like sexual or really based around relationships. I made it so my favorite characters can kick-ass but zombie ass.


End file.
